


Bonded Reality

by Talonticus



Series: Brianna/Mira [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Post-KotOR II, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: Brianna and Mira look out for each other in very different ways, which neither would willingly admit is important to them, but the weight is undeniable. They have found their united path.





	1. Finding the heart

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey, I'm Claire Talon, I'm shit at summaries and this is my second Kotor fic, although this one is much smaller than the other._   
>  _If you've read Visions of devastation, then this one is sort of like, not necessarily directly tied to it as this one is a stand-alone thing, but it's connected to the same version of post-Kotor._
> 
> _I'm not great at writing canon characters but, yeah, I like these two._

The interior of the Jedi enclave on Telos IV is rarely one that you might call a facility filled with activity. In the past, many years before the Jedi Civil War, it wouldn’t really be possible to say that this planet witnessed all too many unruly Jedi student either, but after the academy was built, there was hope that this might eventually change. No one could predict how the war would end, or what repercussions there would be, which is why the enclave itself currently has very few denizens, even after the rest of the galaxy has settled down.

However, even amidst this rather calm and mute territory, there is one place in particular which is seen as extraordinarily quiet, perhaps even tranquil – the archives. Home to huge variety of artifacts, scrolls, technology and other Force-related items, its rooms are often meant for study and contemplation, where concentration is a virtue and silence is practically necessary for everything to work as intended.  
Atris was of course the one responsible for collecting much of the contents of this place, but after she was deposed, and the enclave was taken over by the so-called ‘lost Jedi’, someone else was put in charge. 

Brianna, formerly known as ‘the Last Handmaiden’, had the most prior knowledge and understanding for how things must be operated and dealt with inside the archives, and while she’s far from an expert, everyone else decided to put their trust in her, hoping that she might be able to prevent any disaster and chaos from befalling the holdings of these important remnants of the past.  
So far, she has done a pretty admirable job, which one might assume is based on her passion for doing it. She may have had problems with both Atris and her own sisters in this building, but she has never blamed her surroundings for it. In fact, it’s possible she wants to do better, to disprove everything that has ever been said about her.

This day, like most times of the week, Brianna can be found inside the archives, studying some kind of device. Compared to some of her companions, she actually thinks this type of work is stimulating. It is not just the quiet nor the slow pace of it all, even if that's certainly an aspect of the answer. She has a fondness for mysteries, especially ones in the Force, solving puzzles, and expanding her own knowledge. While Atris tried to prevent her from learning to wield the Force before her life changed, Brianna now revels in every opportunity she’s given. 

One downside, in other people’s eyes anyway, is that she can often get a little bit too drawn into her work and loses focus on everything else around her. She refuses to let herself be distracted, which can certainly be an asset, but not as advantageous when she forgets to eat.  
Few things are allowed to get in between her and the research she indulges in, and if they do, they’ll get punished severely.  
Well…most do, anyway, but there are exceptions, all of which she could probably count on one hand. 

At this time, she’s sitting on the floor, her concentration divided between a holocron that she’s currently working on, and a small metal piece in one of her hands. In the past, she would have to use her full concentration on just keeping the holocron open and feeding her information, but as she has gradually gotten used to it, much thanks to the training she has done with master Surik, it’s not as necessary anymore.  
The way she extracts the information here is by applying a special hand tool, which she uses to imprint signs into the small metal plate nearby; like drawing, but on a much more resilient surface. She prefers doing it this way, despite being much slower than utilizing a datapad. She wants there to be physical remnants of the data she receives, which will be able to last much longer than if a pad or network is suddenly lost. Obviously, she will create a digital copy among the files later on as well. She does take archiving very seriously, after all.

However, as she’s in the middle of writing, just about to get to some pretty interesting parts, that’s when she senses how something, or rather someone, touches her from behind. A pair of arms is wrapped around her waist, and a face plants itself on her right shoulder. Having not noticed it, Brianna gasps, shortly before hearing a familiar voice.

“So, how’s my pretty little historian doing today?”, Mira asks with a smile on her lips. Her eyes are quickly diverted to the tools in her companion’s hands.  
“At it again, huh?”

While Brianna tries to fight what’s coming, it’s far too late. She loses her focus, the holocron locks up and plummets to the ground with a metallic thud.  
At the same time, she’s caught in a bit of a dilemma, as she’s unsure how to react. Had it been anyone else, she would just immediately get annoyed and scold them. However, Mira has done this before and Brianna knows how much she enjoys messing around, simply to get the echani’s attention.  
In a way, Brianna does find it endearing, as she obviously enjoys spending time with the former bounty hunter. Though, she will admit, Mira can be kind of weird.

Eventually, Brianna sighs and tries to turn her eyes towards the hunter.  
“Mira, I’m doing important work here. The contents of this holocron needs to be written down and preserved. I would prefer to be given a chance to focus on this.” 

“Pfff, a chance, huh? C’mon, Bree, you don’t need to do more of this. You’ve been working on these cubes for hours now. Don’t you think you might need a break?” 

As if the immediate distraction wasn’t enough, she also feels how Mira runs her hands down Brianna’s arms, possibly trying to prevent her from getting back to what she’s doing.  
“I do this every day. I can rest later.”

“Exactly! You’re gonna burn yourself out if you keep going at this rate.”

“How would that even be possible? All I do is sit and focus on the Force, while these holocrons feed me information.”

Mira arches a brow skeptically, unsure if Brianna is serious.  
“Uh, you know you can overload from more than just physical activity, right? This is pretty much a job, and if you do it too much, you eventually can’t take any more of it. Isn’t that why the Jedi texts always tells us to meditate so much?”

Brianna furrows her brow slightly, as she diverts her eyes forward.  
“I am meditating.”

“No, you’re not. Your mind is running at hyperspeed whenever you get into this.”

“Not true.”

“Oh yeah? If I ask Meetra, who do you think she’ll agree with more, huh?”

Well, she’s got her there. Brianna was hoping to win this argument without all too much difficulty but, she is starting to feel how defeat is closing in.  
“I’m not sure.”

“Yeah, thought so. Now, how about taking that break, huh? And hey, if you do, you’ll get to hang out with me. Pretty awesome, right? Can’t think of anything better, myself.” 

There may be a point in what she’s saying, and Brianna is just about to agree, but that’s when something hits her. It seems a little bit…convenient that Mira comes here and wants to spend time together, as if there might be more to it.  
“Wait, aren’t you supposed to be doing something?” 

Mira blinks confusedly.  
“Huh? Like what?”

“Did master Surik not assign you to some task yesterday? I believe she may have mentioned something about a text she wanted you to read?”

She hears how Mira clears her throat and looks elsewhere.  
“Uhh…not sure I remember anything like that.”

“Are you entirely certain? It isn’t possible that you might have left it somewhere and went to come find me instead? And then maybe blame this when she tries to quiz you tomorrow?”

Mira has now slipped her head around the back, hiding somewhat behind Brianna.  
“Well, erm…  
Heh, c’mon, that’s…that’s a very specific example you’re putting up right there. And totally false too, I might add!”

Brianna exhales and tries to glance over her shoulder.  
“Mira…”

The hunter tries to rest her chin on the other shoulder instead, confusing Brianna a bit.  
“Okay, okay, you might be right. Sort of. She did give me something to read yesterday, but…I mean, I would never skip out on that or anything. I’m totally done with it. Yup! Read it all. And now I have some free time to spare!”

Whether she’s putting on that tone deliberately or not, Brianna can’t tell, but it makes her shake her head regardless.  
“You mean you were bored almost immediately and are trying to find any possibly excuse to get away for a while.” 

Obviously, Mira doesn’t answer this accusation directly, as she nudges her nose into Brianna’s neck.  
“Whatever. So, you wanna hang out for a while or not?” 

“Mira, we’re Jedi now. We can’t simple ignore our duties. What sort of example will this set for the future?” 

“Ugh, you sound like Visas. Listen, just because we’re Jedi it doesn’t mean we have to be boring all the damn time. Occasionally, we can do something fun.”

Brianna rolls her eyes.  
“True, but that is all you ever want to do. Or sparring, which you seem to find more enjoyable, but studying is a part of being in this Order as well.” 

Mira closes her eyes and as she attempts to distract Brianna even further, she tries to nibble a bit on the historian’s exposed neck. Only quick and light ones, which doesn’t touch for more than half a second.  
“Meh, maybe in the old one, but this isn’t the same. We don’t want to be as close-minded as they were.”

There is something buried in there, obviously, as Brianna certainly wouldn’t want to emulate Atris. She had far too much experience with that woman, and very little of it was good.  
“Yes, I know, but I still enjoy certain aspects of what they did, such as studying artifacts of the past. And I really want to examine this holocron.”

Obviously, Mira is not about to let her go that easily and she feels how Mira has now captured her wrists, and folds Brianna’s arms, to keep them away from any of the tools.  
“Hey, you can do that later, right? It’s not like the galaxy is gonna end tomorrow.”

“I don’t wish to base my schedule on the continued existence of the universe. If I did, I would never get anything done.” 

Mira smirks somewhat.  
“Yeah, just think about how much fun we could have.” 

Another sigh, this time even heavier.  
“You’re hopeless.” 

Seeing how little resistance she’s getting, Mira tries to take a bit of a bolder move, and while Brianna simply sits there, the hunter slips around her companion and places herself in the historian’s lap, while wrapping her arms around the neck.  
This brings them very close to each other, and lets Brianna see how little her companion is wearing. Mira tends to wear a set of green robes nowadays but, sometimes, she goes back to something similar to her old outfit, and that green top is what she has on right now, without the leather jacket. Pants are included, of course.

Despite perhaps an expected resistance, Brianna can’t ignore her wishes and does gaze further down, but she’s not ashamed of it. She finds Mira to be very beautiful, not just based on her appearance, but also her boldness and confidence. Brianna had to slowly accept each trait of this woman, before she could begin to yearn, and after their bonding, the emotions for them has increased substantially. 

As Brianna’s eyes roam, Mira smirks and leans closer, nudging their noses together, keeping their lips not all too far apart.  
“Trust me, Bree, you could use a break. And before you ask, yes, I’ve got a good alternative for ya.” 

Brianna catches herself getting distracted, probably all according to Mira’s plan. She feels a bit of skeptical reluctance, but can’t ignore it now.  
“And what would that be?”

“Well, you see, I had a little chat with Atton yesterday and he mentioned that you have never watched the holovid trilogy about Maevara the Huttbreaker.” 

Brianna tries to recall if she has heard that name, before she slowly nods.  
“I believe that’s true, yes. I’m unfamiliar with the name, anyway.” 

Mira smiles and shakes her head.  
“I can’t believe you’ve never heard of those holomovies. You know they’re like, one of the most famous series of holovid entertainment in the galaxy, right?” 

A bit of an exaggeration, but Brianna doesn’t seem to know or care as she shrugs.  
“I rarely watch holovids or anything similar, so it should not be strange at all.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not interested. They are often shallow, rushed and lack complex narratives.” 

Mira raises a finger to poke at Brianna’s nose then.  
“Ahh, let’s not be hasty here, babe. I mean, yeah, there’s lots of really shitty ones, but those about Maevara are not just classics, but they’re also exceptionally well-made. You should give them a try. I have a feeling you might like them.”

Brianna scowls for a moment and tries to move her head as to get the finger away.  
“I sincerely doubt that.”

“Just listen, okay? They were filmed during one of the golden eras of a pretty famous recording house, the ‘Barrow Watcher Studios’. The lead actress was brilliant too, this twi’lek lady by the name of Ke’vira Shodem. She played the role amazingly, as good, stubborn and strong, filled with a sense of purpose as she tries to catch the worst of criminals.”

“Criminals? Does she work with law enforcement?”

“Yeah, she did, but then she went out on her own as a sort of vigilante type. Although, I don’t wanna say too much, as it’ll spoil the later vids.” 

Brianna listens, trying to keep an open mind, but it’s difficult to fight against the expectations she has for it.  
“Fiction can be very silly and unrealistic from everything I have ever experienced. How would this be different? From what you’re telling me, it doesn’t sound particularly good.”

Mira chuckles and raises a hand towards Brianna’s cheek, stroking it gently.  
“C’mon, at least gimme a chance to show you. What harm is there in trying, eh?”

As she feels how her girlfriend kisses her cheek, Brianna closes her eyes.  
“You’re not going to stop until I give in, are you?”

“Pretty much.”

“…fine, I suppose we can watch it for a little while. If it does not capture my attention within an hour, I’m leaving.” 

Feeling a sense of victory, Mira jumps up and quickly grabs Brianna’s hand, as to prevent her from escaping.  
“Alright, follow me and I promise you’ll have a good time.” 

Together, they move through the corridors of the enclave, but it’s not as simple as a straight road. Along the way, Brianna clearly notices how Mira takes a path that leads them away from some of the areas that they can assume Meetra is currently located in, which isn’t all too surprising. Obviously, Mira doesn’t wish to interact with her in any way, at this time. Brianna considers this approach to be a little bit foolish, seeing as how the Force is more diverse. If Meetra wanted to find them, she definitely could, no matter where they try to hide.

Eventually, the end up inside an area that they’ve both been together in before – Mira’s room. In terms of size and the chosen furniture within, it’s not all too dissimilar from most personal quarters available, but there are some key differences between hers and Brianna’s room, mostly how tidy it isn't. While Brianna is very particular about where she puts any of her belongings, and what order they have, Mira just seems to throw anything she gets in whatever free space she currently has. The floor is littered with random datapads, discarded clothes, used plates, beverage containers and more. It’s not so much that it gets overwhelming but, Brianna can certainly feel a tingling sensation to clean, which increases when Mira simply nudges it aside with her feet, to create some space for them.

Mira leaves her inside for a couple of minutes, which does make Brianna at least tidy up a little bit, as to make it look nicer, but when the hunter comes back, she has got a large bowl and some more drinks with her.  
“What is that?”, Brianna asks somewhat cautiously.

Wandering all the way inside, Mira sits down on a pillow by the floor at the feet of her bed and rests her back against it. Looking inside the bowl, Brianna can see a collection of thin yellow squares.  
“Just some snacks and a few cans of Phibian beer. Bought ‘em on my last visit to the orbital station.”

Brianna grimaces somewhat when she comes closer and sits down next to Mira, pulling her grey robes a bit tighter around her.  
“You do realize that these types of things are bad for us, don’t you? They’re very unhealthy and useless as nourishment. I highly recommend you don’t consume any of them.”

Once more, she can hear Mira laughing.  
“Ever the skeptic, huh?”  
Trying to ease her mind somewhat, Mira seizes her chin and allows them to face one another.  
“You’re way too worried about stuff like this, Bree. It makes you miss out on a lot of the really good aspects of life.”

While she allows it to happen, Brianna does still frown a little bit, clearly not agreeing.  
“I doubt the Jedi Code would agree. I believe eating junk food is probably something that contradicts our entire philosophy.”

“Tsk, if snacks were mentioned in the Code, it’d be a lot cooler.  
Besides, that’s only what the boring old farts wanted us to think. And what happened to them, huh?”

Not quite the question she had expected and Brianna arches a skeptical brow.  
“What? You’re not seriously suggesting that they fell due to lack of excessive eating habits?”

Mira tilts her head in a knowing fashion, as if she believes she may have pointed out something brilliant.  
“Makes you think, right?”

Brianna turns her head away and raises a hand to rub at the bridge of her nose.  
“…you’re impossible.”

“Ah, c’mon, lighten up. Besides, did Meetra ever adhere to everything the Code said? Pretty sure she didn’t. She doesn’t mind if we have a bit of fun every now and then, as she follows a similar mindset.” 

She may not wish to admit it but, Brianna has to at least surrender when it comes to her master. It’s pretty clear that Meetra, despite having fought to protect it, does not consider the old ways to be infallible. Still, this shouldn’t be as serious of a discussion as she is trying to make it.  
Eventually, she gives in and diverts her eyes back to the bowl, realizing that she can at least grant herself the possibility to try.  
Putting a few of the deep-fried slices into her mouth, she feels how they are crunchy and fairly spicy as well. It’s hard to determine which ones, as there’s all kinds of flavors which immediately invades her senses. 

“Hmm. They are still bad for us but, that does not necessarily mean they taste poorly.”

Mira grins and opens one of the liquor containers, letting it emit a satisfying hiss.  
“Now you’re getting it. And who cares anyway? We can work that off later.” 

While Mira activates the holographic projector and starts up the movie they’re going to watch, they both lean back and make themselves comfortable. Using the Force, Mira pokes the light switch on the nearby wall and lets the only illumination be from what is displayed before them.  
For a while, they enjoy themselves as the scene is set and characters are introduced. Brianna may be skeptical to begin with, but she does realize the excitement behind this type of piece and what others may find appealing.

She’s starting to get a little bit drawn into it all, when she notices how Mira has gotten a lot closer. This intimacy increases by the minute, as the hunter soon snuggles against her. Shortly after, she puts her lips to Brianna’s neck and cheek, focusing almost more on her partner than the vid. Brianna does enjoy the attention, but she’s not sure what to think.  
“Erm, was the purpose of this event not to watch this trilogy or whatever you called them?”

Mira’s lips immediately curl into a smirk, as something appealing shimmers in her eyes. She raises her hand and runs a few fingers slowly and deliberately along the edge of Brianna’s jaw.  
“You haven’t been to many big holodramas, have you?”

“I already told you that I hadn’t.” 

She emits a short giggle and seizes Brianna’s chin once more.  
“Well, c’mere and I’ll show you what it’s all about”, she says, while pulling the historian closer.  
As their lips are locked together, Brianna shuts her eyes, feeling how her clothes loosens and opens up. Maybe watching vids together isn’t such a bad idea after all.


	2. Digging for dreams

Brianna may not have travelled much throughout her life so far, but when contemplating the places where she has been, returning to Nar Shaddaa seemed like the least likely possibility to her. Her last visit here, which felt like a lifetime ago, even if that is a bit of an exaggeration, was both successful and filled with disaster. Obviously, she wasn’t here alone back then, as she had her companions and was led by master Surik herself, as they searched the moon for a Jedi. It is interesting how her current purpose is similar and yet for completely different reasons.

Except for not being in the same district, the most immediate difference between her first visit and this one, is the sensations that have flooded her mind. She had not connected with the Force in same manner at that point and could only linger in jealousy over the descriptions from Visas, Kreia and Meetra, of what they could feel from this world. Now, she can sense it too; the overabundance of life, emotions, the Force’s unending presence. It’s difficult for her to fully concentrate at first, but by using some of the techniques she was taught as a Handmaiden, she manages to at least block them out temporarily and focus on one single source, the light which burns brighter than others.

She remembers how master Surik had once described Force bonds to her, what they meant and how unruly they can be, in terms of gaining control. For Meetra, it was much more natural, like the aftermath of having learned how to drive a speeder and how every movement is made with ease, almost instinctively. For everyone else, Brianna included, such bonds just came out of nowhere and it’s difficult to predict how they can be used.  
She never knew for sure if she would ever have anyone else than the one with her master, but the way her relationship grew with Mira, it almost seems impossible now that it wouldn’t become something far more meaningful.

The further down she reaches into the depths of the cityscape, the less natural light reaches her and the citizens who live here. The lower sections of the moon feel almost like an entirely separate place from the one above, like two different worlds. It gives her a sense of both fear and sorrow, as she can’t help but feel pity for those forced to live in the forgotten underworld.  
She wanders by beggars, loads of people with lowered gazes trying to simply look out for themselves and survive, plus far more seedy individuals, possibly members of gangs and syndicates. She remembers how a certain companion had told her all about them and while Brianna wishes to judge such beings, she realizes that it’s not fair. Many of them have no other choice. 

Eventually, she arrives outside a place with a half-broken neon sign and music blaring out from the gaps in the opening, with a bunch of people wandering in and out. The De’Chakta cantina is not an establishment she has ever heard of before, but it doesn’t look to be a particularly welcoming place. It sends her a disturbing aura, as if to deter her from entering and parts of her wants to listen, but her mind is too focused on that singular feeling, a signal that beckons her. She continues.

While she’s not dressed in as either flashy or shabby outfits as many of those who enter, she doesn’t specifically stand out in her grey robes. Many people wear such outfits and while they might not be as fashionable, an area like this wouldn’t judge her. Unfortunately, it is not her clothes that gets her the attention.  
At the entrance, she is on the verge of stumbling into a group of people who are practically blocking the door with their conversation and while Brianna could squeeze through, she would prefer for this to be more cordial.

“Excuse me, may I pass?” 

The figures turn towards her and all five of them are male. She can spot two humans, one twi’lek, a neimoidian and one very tall weequay. It’s the latter who is closest to her and he smirks as he eyes her.  
“Oh. Sorry, lady, were we in your way?”, he says with a slightly sarcastic tone.

“Yes, but that is fine. Can you let me pass?”

None of them move, and almost seem to take a little bit more space, which makes her sigh inwardly. The weequay continues to converse for them.  
“I dunno, not sure you’d want us to do that. A pretty lady like you wouldn’t be very comfortable in a trashy place like this.”

“I would like to make that judgement for myself, if you don’t mind.” 

“What, all alone? That doesn’t sound right to me. Wouldn’t you prefer some company while you go in? I’m sure me and the boys could give you a good time.” 

Brianna scowls and glances at the group, seeing how one of the humans winks at her. She snorts and refocuses on the weequay.  
“Your ‘offer’ is appreciated, but I will have to decline. I already have company and they’re waiting for me inside.” 

He chuckles slightly and folds his arm, taking a step closer to her.  
“Well, if you walk away now, you’d make us very disappointed. And that would be a pretty terrible thing, wouldn’t it? Don’t want that to happen, do you?” 

None of them may notice, but Brianna clenches her fist beneath her sleeves, preparing herself for the inevitable. She may not step back to show any fear, but they don’t quite understand what she’s capable of, and she’s certainly willing to prove it. They may try to surround her, but that won’t really help them.  
Fortunately, they’re rescued by something else as they hear a short beeping noise, as if something is being activated, followed by a voice which is very familiar to Brianna.

“Hey, laser-brain, just a small tip for ya – don’t mess with the wrong people, because someone better than you might not like it.” 

As the men glances over their shoulders, they stare right at a red-haired woman in a small green top covering her breasts, a headband for her hair, a leather jacket and tight leather pants. However, the most direct focus for them is likely the two blaster pistols being aimed right at them.  
“Tsk, what do you want, Mira?”, the weequay asks.

“Well, we can do this the easy way, where you guys piss off, or we can do it the hard way.” She begins to smirk.  
“I know which one I prefer.” 

The smiles from all of them have disappeared, although the weequay does still look fairly amused.  
“Protecting another innocent girl, huh? How predictable.” 

“Yeah, yeah, now step aside, asshole.”  
They do as she says and if they’re really attentive, they notice how Mira’s expression changes to something slightly different when she locks eyes with Brianna, as if worry glistens in them.  
“Get over here, Bree.” 

Brianna frowns slightly at the little gang one last time, before she passes them by. None of them try anything, but their eyes do follow her.  
“Gonna take her to a safe corner where she doesn’t have to hang out with much more entertaining people?”

“Not really”, Mira says and then when Brianna is close enough, she wraps an arm around the echani’s shoulders and pulls her close.  
“This one’s _mine_ , you see.” 

Not quite what any of them had expected and they start to laugh. Even Brianna is mildly surprised at hearing it, but she doesn’t protest. In fact, a small part of her may even like it, something she won’t admit out loud.  
Together, they wander further inside, fairly casual at first, but that ends when they reach a table. Mira pushes her into a booth and the confident exterior disperses, showing something far more concerned. 

“What the hell, Bree?” 

Brianna blinks as she tries to make herself comfortable, and sees how Mira puts down her guns on the table.  
“What?”

Mira has lowered her voice and sighs, throwing a quick glance around them, before frowning and almost glaring at Brianna.  
“This place is dangerous! What the hell were you thinking?” 

This may be true, but Brianna doesn’t really appreciate being scolded in this manner. She folds her arms and furrows her brow in slight irritation.  
“I came here to see how you were doing, obviously.” 

Mira exhales, raising a hand to rub at her own forehead.  
“Bree, I told you specifically not to come after me.”

“I know that, but you took too long. It made me worried, so I had to follow.  
I wanted to check up on you and make sure you were alright.” 

The hunter rolls her eyes, wondering why she even bothered issuing that warning back on Telos. Does anyone ever listen to her?  
“You didn’t need to that, dammit. I’m fine.  
I know Nar Shaddaa better than anyone else, and this isn’t a place for someone like you.” 

Brianna shakes her head briefly.  
“I don’t agree with your assessment. It is true that your knowledge might be better than mine, but this is still a dangerous world, especially the lower sections of it. You should not have gone alone. We are a team and we are Jedi, which can’t be-“

Mira’s eyes shoot open and she raises a finger to her mouth, while sliding a bit closer.  
“Shhh! Don’t say that word so loud in here!”, she says, in at least a fairly loud whisper.  
“Our…kind are not exactly welcome in places like this.” 

For a moment, the historian lets her gaze sweep the area, but so far, no one is watching them.  
“Well, that only proves my point.” 

Whatever Mira had planned previously, it’s pretty clear that it has turned into a much worse mess now. She raises her hand up to rub at the bridge of her nose.  
“How did you even find me?”

“It wasn’t difficult. I could sense you.”

“Sense me?”

“Yes. Can’t you feel it too?” 

Mira turns her eyes up, looking deeply into Brianna’s instead and the connection they share is undeniable, but it’s rarely something she considers when they’re not alone.  
“…dammit. That doesn’t mean you have to go after me. It should’ve told you that I was doing just fine.” 

While watching her companion, Brianna can clearly see that she is being torn now between worry and frustration, as if something may have been ruined or that getting Brianna into this was not a preferable outcome.  
Brianna sighs briefly, sliding somewhat closer, the distance between them almost completely gone.  
“I’m sorry for not following your wishes but, it couldn’t be helped.”  
She raises a hand and places it on top of the hunter’s, entwining their fingers.  
“We are bonded, Mira, and I won’t let someone I care about take these types of risks alone. I need to be here with you, and I’m sure that you will need me too.” 

It’s difficult for Mira to describe how annoyed she is right now, or how angry she wants to be about Brianna disregarding all of the advice given, and getting herself into trouble, but at the same time, she can’t stay like that for long.  
She admires the attitude of this woman, as well as the flow of emotions that pour into their collective presence, as if she can express all the love she carries without a single word. It makes Mira close her eyes, forcing herself to absorb some of it as to not be overwhelmed. Part of her wants to take Brianna right here but, that would not only be inappropriate, but also just make the situation worse.  
Maybe later. Definitely later.

“Okay, okay”, she says, finally giving in.  
“You wanna know why I’m here, right?” 

Brianna continues to hold the hand, expression softened, and she nods curtly.  
“I do.” 

Mira takes a deep breath and leans back in her seat, but the arm remains in the same position.  
“I’m on a hunt.”

Brianna arches an inquisitive brow.  
“Hunting what?”

“Not ‘what’, but ‘who’. I’m hunting someone very specific, you see; a prey that I rarely get a chance to put my hands on.”  
Shortly after, she nudges her head in a direction away from the booth, towards one of the corners in the room. In that location, Brianna can see a bunch of people, difficult to say how many, but she’d guess at least a dozen. They’re quite rowdy too, seemingly drinking, smoking and gambling.  
“You see the big guy by the wall? Recognize his helmet?”

The echani follows the directions she’s given and it’s not difficult to guess who Mira is talking about. There is one person who’s at least a head taller than the rest and while he’s not wearing a helmet, he keeps it on the table nearby.  
The man has a thick grey beard and short hair in the same color, with light green skin and yellow eyes. From the few black marks at his cheeks and forehead, Brianna would assume he’s mirialan. He also has two visible scars, one on his chin and the other below his right eye.  
Narrowing her gaze to look closer at the helmet, she realizes what Mira meant.

“A Mandalorian?”

Mira inclines her head.  
“His name is Gearda, a former member of clan Vraytok.” 

This immediately gets Brianna’s attention, who turns to look at Mira.  
“Wait, Vraytok?” She furrows her brow. “When you spoke about your past, wasn’t that the name of the clan who took you in when you were a slave?” 

The hunter closes her eyes and sighs.  
“Dammit. I kinda hoped you hadn’t remembered that.” 

“What? But you-“

Mira raises her free hand to stop Brianna from continuing.  
“Yeah, I know, and it’s fine. I don’t blame you for remembering. I just…”  
The words seem to drift away and shakes her head.  
“Anyway, you’re right, that is…my clan.” 

It wasn’t all too long ago since Brianna got to hear that story in detail, even if Meetra knew of it earlier. Personally, she would protest any notions of Mira actually being a Mandalorian, as she was clearly forced, but the hunter doesn’t quite view it the same way.  
“Didn’t you say that they all died on Malachor V?”

“Yeah, and that’s what I assumed. Guess it wasn’t that simple.”  
Brianna sees how Mira’s eyes go distant, while she turns her hand around, letting their hold be even deeper and she strokes a thumb at the back of the historian’s hand.  
“How long ago was it since we were on the Hawk now? Two years ago?”

“A little bit less, I believe.”

“Whatever. Anyway, when we were still travelling together, I found this rumor on the HoloNet about survivors from the battle at Malachor. At first, I just thought it was kinda stupid - a delusion - but eventually, I began to look into it, finding possible names of clans and even certain warriors. The deeper I dug, the more I felt like I wanted to know the truth. Unfortunately, other things got in my way and I had to postpone it.”  
She takes a deep breath, and shuts her eyes.  
“After the deal with the Sith was done I started my search for real, investigating any lead I could find and just a few months ago, I found something about this guy. Couldn’t let it go.”

Brianna continues to watch her companion, feeling how Mira’s emotions fluctuates and swirls all over, never stopping in one direction.  
“What was he doing?”

Mira snorts, opening her eyes once more and frowns.  
“After he miraculously survived and had to leave everything behind, seems like he wasn’t gonna use that luck to live a better life. Instead, he came right here and became an asshole on this moon. Now he’s some sort of gang leader, harassing and extorting people who already live a horrible life. Guess he had to take out all that rage somehow.” 

“Is that why you came here? You want to take down a criminal?”

Another deep breath, trying to steady the heavy sensations in her chest, the uncertainty, guilt and anxiety.  
“I know it shouldn’t matter, but…I kinda see it as my responsibility. I need to deal with him.”

While Mira isn’t exactly the most cruel or harsh woman, Brianna hasn’t seen her speaking much about her obligations or answering for any crimes. Hell, she often ignores her duties to the Jedi as well, and yet now, in this specific occasion, everything seems different.  
“What? How is this your responsibility?” 

“He’s from my clan, Bree. I can’t ignore that.” 

Brianna exhales and shakes her head.  
“Mira…”

That’s when the hunter sits up again, returning to reality, and meets Brianna’s gaze.  
“Look, I know how you feel about the Mandalorians, but this is something I have to do, okay? I did still fight with them, I was trained by them; everything I ever was, it came from them. If I ignore that, how I can be better than what they were?”

There’s no clear or right answer, something which becomes fairly obvious with how Brianna falters.  
“This was so long ago, though. You were young too and forced.”

“At first, maybe, but that changed. And I have continued to use their skills, haven’t I?”

“Yes, but…” 

And nothing else. Brianna knows that she wouldn’t make excuses for many others if the situation was different. She has judged others who have failed in their duties, including the old Jedi Order and Atris, even her companions. Why would this be different?  
“I can’t let this go, Bree. I just can’t. The past never leaves you, it never disappears. Not until you deal with it.” 

Seeing how the argument is practically lost, Brianna decides that it might be preferable to aim for another angle.  
“Were you planning to fight this man and his gang all alone?”

Mira sees the skepticism in Brianna’s gaze and it makes her hesitate, as she clears her throat.  
“Well, uh…yeah. Yeah, I guess that was my plan.”

“That’s suicidal, Mira.” 

She rolls her eyes and looks away.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m not saying it was a great plan, but, it was all I had.”

“It wasn’t. You know it wasn’t.”

Mira frowns and Brianna senses how the hunter’s thumb pokes into the back of her hand.  
“I just…I didn’t want to involve the rest of the team. Didn’t wanna drag you all through the mud. I belong down here, but you guys don’t. This was my fight. Well, until you came.” 

“Exactly, and I’m here now.” 

“Yeah, I guess you are.” 

Brianna continues to stare at her girlfriend for a while longer, trying to determine not just Mira’s feelings, but her own. What would master Surik say? What would her mother have done?  
“If this is really what you want to do, then…then I will join you. I may not like the idea of you getting involved with this gang but, I will do it for you.” 

Mira shifts her position again, looking at her partner, the woman who has managed to seize more and more aspects of her heart, and apparently seems to be ready to stand by her through thick and thin. On the Hawk, this would likely have been impossible, as they didn’t understand one another, but now…well, perhaps she should just be thankful.  
She’s reluctant at first, wanting to decline the offer, but she realizes how right Brianna is. They’re bonded and when there’s a fight coming, they should take it on together.

“Thanks.”  
Before she manages to say much else than that, they suddenly hear a shout and even more noise from the table with Gearda and his gang. It appears that a nautolan waitress went up to them and is now being harassed. Mira frowns, putting her guns back in their holsters.  
“Think it’s time to act.” 

Brianna merely inclines her head and follows while Mira stands up, moving towards the other side of the cantina. Along the way, she notices how the hunter moves her hand towards the back of her belt and lifts up a much larger pistol than the other two, one Brianna is pretty sure she hasn’t seen before. Something new and fancy?  
When they’re close enough, Mira stops and calls out.

“Hey, Gearda! Why don’t you leave that poor woman be and fight something more worthwhile than innocent civilians? Or is that all Mandalorians can do nowadays, huh?” 

The rest of the cantina seems to quiet down, as does the gang’s table, with eyes turning towards the duo. Gearda snorts somewhat amusedly, tilting his head to see past his comrades.  
“Huh. And what’s this? Some little girl picking a fight? Seems this moon never stops to surprise me when it comes to stupidity.”  
His voice is pretty deep and while he says it, most of the gangs either chuckle or smirk, finding the remark amusing. Well, they would, but the two Jedi can clearly sense some of the fear as well.

Mira frowns and promptly ends the forced humor.  
“You’re a fucking disgrace to the Mando’ade, you know that, right?” 

Everything stops at that point, someone even shutting off the music that was playing throughout the cantina and the silence is almost palpable. In the back, Gearda’s eyes are widened in rage and the nautolan woman he holds onto gasps and then whimpers as he squeezes her arm. A few seconds later, he shoves her away, making her fall to the ground, before he rises to his full height.  
They see he’s still wearing what is probably the same armor he used during the Mandalorian Wars, as it’s worn, filled with scratches and old scars. He’s a pretty massive guy too, probably over two meters. As he moves forward, the rest desperately tries to get out of his way and he grabs his helmet in the act.

“And who the _fuck_ do you think you are, huh? You think you can talk about my people in that way?! You understand nothing and you’re not worthy to speak that-“  
However, as he gets a little bit closer, his somewhat blurry vision has adjusted to who stands before him and his gaze is now filled with comprehension.  
“Hold on a second…I recognize you. Mira, right? Weren’t you one of those slaves we snatched up from some random shitty world?” 

She snorts, clenching her weapon a bit tighter and senses how her frown deepens.  
“If you mean ‘enslaved’, then yeah, you’re right. Nice to be remembered.  
Dunno if you’ve forgotten that you guys brought me up and took me into your squads.” 

He observes her fully, seemingly caught in a whirlwind of emotions.  
“To think that you would survive both amuses and infuriates me. How can a mouthy brat like you make it out of there, when so many good warriors didn’t? And they say fairness exists in the galaxy…” 

“You speak of good warriors, and while I agree, you really think those warriors would be proud if they saw you right now and what you’ve become? I’m sure as hell not.” 

The laugh he emits oozes with bitterness.  
“You think I give a shit about what you believe, kid? Fuck off. We’re no longer clan. In fact, we never were. You were just a little shit who got lucky and we needed meat.” 

She seems to prepare herself, get into some kind of offensive stance.  
“I agree, because we’re not even of the same people anymore. You’re nothing but dar’manda now and you deserve what’s coming.”

Brianna doesn’t understand what it means, but she does see what effects it has on him. His expression strains with such rage that she’s almost sure that he’ll burst right here. Shortly after that, he slams his helmet on and they hear his voice erupt from the speakers on it.  
“I’m gonna strangle you personally, before I crush your skull.” 

Mira smirks.  
“We’ll see about that.”  
She pushes some sort of button on her heavy pistol and the rest of the people inside watch her in surprise as it changes shape and unfolds, to reveal the contents within. A second later, the green blade of a lightsaber pokes out, humming in the air.

“What the…hell?”, Gearda says, as his gang gets ready for a fight as well.  
“A Jedi? You’re a fucking Jedi now? Oh, killing you will be a pleasure!”

Mira charges at him as he raises one of his blaster pistols to fire on her, while Mira swings her blade around to parry and deflect each shot.  
As her focus is completely on their largest opponent, the rest of the gang tries to get around to flank her, but forgets that Mira is not alone. This is a clear mistake for some of them, as Brianna jumps into battle, delivering a hard kick that sends one woman flying into a nearby wall and pushes an elbow to the abdomen of man, before knocking him out with a quick punch. Brianna’s echani fighting style, combined with the Force, makes her a devastating opponent, something most of them quickly have to realize.

In the meantime, Mira ends up in a duel with the other Mandalorian, as he raises a vibrosword, frantically trying to defend himself, while also doing his best to shoot her occasionally. Unfortunately, she dodges each shot, and uses highly calculated moves to drive him hard on the defensive, as he continuously loses ground.  
At the same time, two other attackers try to get in on the action, desperately attempting to help their leader take down Mira, who’s clearly winning. Unfortunately, just like the Mandalorian, they underestimate her, as she parries their strikes and then swings her lightsabers in a counterattack to take them out of the fight. She doesn’t kill either of them, but she almost cuts the leg off the first and then disarms the other, while utilizing the Force to shove them away.

Gearda does his best to use the opportunity given, but when Mira is on a hunt and has a clear advantage, it doesn’t matter how much her prey pushes, as she knows just what to do. Just as he charges at her, she goes low and swings widely at the waist and aims for a gap in the armor; not destroying him, but cutting deeply enough that he can sense the piercing pain. As he’s practically defeated, she uses the Force one more time, knocks him into the nearby wall and keeps him there.

When next he opens his eyes under the helmet, he hears the unnerving hum of the lightsaber very close to him, and notices how its aimed at his throat.  
Mira is much shorter than him and clearly can’t reach up but, as she steps close and speaks to him in a threatening, almost hateful tone, the authority she has over him is frighteningly evident. 

“I could slice your skull open, Gearda. I could cut you down, limb from limb, or even snap your fucking neck with my mind. And you know what? You would deserve every part of it. A lot of people would be thanking me for it too, including our lost brothers and sisters.”  
While she glares into the visor of his helmet, she knows their eyes are locked, something she’s sure of as she hears him panting.  
“Remember that.” 

As she drops the Force-created field around him, he falls to the ground and she sheathes her weapon. When she turns around, the sight before her is something she had anticipated – all of the other opponents lie on the ground, unconscious, with Brianna standing among them, mostly unharmed and her arms folded.  
“Done?”

“Yeah, c’mon”, Mira says, while nudging her head towards the exit. Brianna follows. 

The walk towards the doors is done with confidence and purpose, with any other denizen immediately stepping out of their way and only watching the duo wander outside. The silence will continue for a while longer, but the Jedi will be out of here before that ends.  
Once they enter the empty corridor or hallway in between the entrance and the start of the actual bar, where Brianna was stopped previously, Mira slows down and turns around. 

Brianna arches her brow curiously.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Mira doesn’t say anything, simply staring into her eyes, before grabbing Brianna’s arm. The echani isn’t even ready for how she’s tackled into the wall and Mira slamming an arm on the side of it next to her.  
“Wha-…Mira?”

And that’s the only question she manages to get out, as the hunter pushes herself close, letting their bodies collide and their lips interlock. They’ve kissed before, many times by now, but it’s rare she receives something so passionate, so demanding, as this one. She practically grinds herself against Brianna, while attempting to part her lips, wanting to feel every small section of her, as if she would never have the opportunity again. While this is a false assumption, it is a very tempting display and Brianna can’t help but wrap her arms around her lover’s waist, pulling her even closer and accepting all the emotions that flows into her. 

When it eventually ends – either a minute or an hour later, it’s hard to tell – Brianna is somewhat stunned, mouth left agape and gaze shifting around, searching for answers.  
All she receives in return is the soft appearance of Mira’s expression, while her hand caresses Brianna’s cheek.  
“You’re the best. Never forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I know that Mira never said anything about a clan, but since she sort of seemed to care about the Mandalorian squad she fought with, I decided to give them a name. Worked better for this story._   
>  _If you have read Visions of devastation then...yeah, Mira built that blaster-lightsaber thing she talked about, with Bao-Dur's help. I was clearly inspired by Ezra from Rebels, but Mira's is a little bit more intricate, since they had resources for more than just a small attachment._


End file.
